This proposed program is a comprehensive, multidisciplinary training program for cardiovascular scientists. The primary goal of this program will be to provide opportunities for M.D., M.D/Ph.D and Ph.D. trainees to .acquire the knowledge and skills necessary to become independent investigators in cardiovascular research. 96 trainees have received support from this training program since its inception in 1978. Over half of those no longer in training now hold faculty positions, 83% are still in a scientific field with 77% that have peer reviewed publications in the last 5 years. Support is requested for six postdoctoral and two predoctoral positions. Two years of training will be required of all postdoctoral trainees. Trainees will have two years of research experience supported by this proposal. The program faculty members are from the Departments of Medicine, Pharmacology, Bioengineering and the new School of Pharmacy at UCSD and bring their respective resources to the training program. This includes the Division of Cardiology and the new Cardiovascular Center in the Department of Medicine and the La Jolla VA Medical Center. Research training areas include: molecular biology of heart failure with an emphasis on cytoskeletal proteins and integrins, cardiac mechanics, cardiac development, molecular physiology, cyclic AMP metabolism, cardiac contractility and calcium homeostasis. The program is composed of both didactic and laboratory experiences and emphasizes the breadth of training;thus, most trainees will work in areas that cross both laboratory and disciplinary boundaries. At all stages, of the program from selection of trainees through the didactic portions of the program and planned laboratory investigations, thoughtful career planning will be stressed and the training program tailored to meet an individual trainee's particular long-term goals in academic medicine and research.